


Storytime with Nepeta

by abstruseGlitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstruseGlitch/pseuds/abstruseGlitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat isn't feeling very well and Nepeta decides to cheer him up by telling him a story that she holds dear to her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storytime with Nepeta

It was a quiet day on the meteor. I was in my room drawing pictures and updating my shipping wall when I heard coughs coming from down the hall. I quickly left my work station and went to find the source of the sickly noise.

A few doors down, I found Karkat sitting against a wall, coughing like mad.

“Karkitty?” I said to him as I approached.

“What do you want, Nepeta?” he spouted with a very hoarse voice.

“Are you okay?”

“No. I’m fucking sick. What do you think??”

“Oh... Well, don’t worry!” I smiled and sat next to him. “Nepeta’s here to make you feel purrfect!”

He looked at me, seeming a bit less angry than usual. “Not sure how you could help, but what did you have in mind?”

“Hm…” I thought. “Whenever I was sick, I’d lie down next to Pounce De Leon and she’d tell me stories about her old hunting days.”

“You’re gonna tell me a story?”

“Oh, I’m not the best storyteller ever. However…” I paused. “There is one story I hold very close to my heart that I wouldn’t mind sharing with you.”

“OK, shoot.” He lied down.

I decided to lie down too as I cleared my throat.

“I don’t know where I heard this story from, but I’ve never forgotten it.

“Once, many sweeps ago, there was a young troll boy. This troll boy was a very nice boy, but he was shunned by all of Alternia because of the color of his blood. See, he was a mutant. Just like you, Karkitty. Anyway, he felt great sadness as a result of this treatment, but he couldn’t bring himself to hate anyone for it. Instead, he felt that peace was what was best.

“As the boy grew into a man, he travelled all across Alternia, spreading his message of peace to those who’d listen. One woman listened especially well. She clung to every word he spoke, recorded every sermon he gave, and kept him close to her heart. Over time, he noticed her devotion to him and knew right away that he was flushed for her. They then became matesprits, and she travelled with him everywhere he went. They even started a revolt against the highbloods.

“But soon, the highbloods wanted his head. He and his followers were captured and put to death. All except for his matesprit. She was let go instead.

“Heartbroken, she lived in a cave for the rest of her life, her only reminder of him being the leggings of his cloak. She kept recording his words on the walls of the cave until the day she died.

“That’s all I remember of the top of my head,” I concluded.

Karkat didn’t say anything in response. She just looked at me. I could’ve sworn I saw a small smile on his face.

“Did you like it?” I asked.

“Yeah,” he answered. “It was very interesting.” His voice was less hoarse than before.

I giggled a little as I sat up. “Do you feel better now?”

“A bit.”

“That’s great!”

He stood up and started to walk out, only to turn to me at the door. “Thanks,” he mumbled just loud enough for me to hear.

“You’re welcome,” I said back softly as I waved to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Glitch says: This entire fic is based on a roleplaying session I had once. I don't actually ship KatNep that much, but this session was very sweet.


End file.
